Clan:Dread Knights
The Dread Knights are a clan that was created in late 2009. Welcome to the Dread Knights! We are a small clan that loves to have fun. We are usually found in the Crafting Guild, or the Resource Dungeon in the Dwarven Mines. Much of the Clan's production goes on in the Crafting Guild, as it is the Ideal place to for buisness to be conducted. Feel free to visit our Random Page!! or our PvP Strategies Page Help and contribute to our Pet Project. Current News Dread Knights Halloween Party! To celebrate the favorite holiday of the founder, the Dread Knights will be hosting a Halloween party on Halloween Night, Sunday, October 31st. There will be games, Costume Contests, hijinks and more! Dress up as a favorite character, or in generic Orange/Black/Purple. Possible Events, to be finalized later are as follows: *Ghost Stories in the Wilderness: Who knows? A real ghost may just show up! *Costume Contest: Judged in three categories; Scary, Funny and Best Overall. Cash Prizes to be awarded! *Trick Or Treating: Walk around Runescape 'Trick or Treating' other players, who knows, maybe we'll get some "Phree st00f" *Hide and Go seek: Wilderness only! *Sardines: A Hide and go seek Twist; One person hides, others seek, If you find, you hide too. Last person still looking hides first next round. Wilderness only, again! *Halloween Party! At a secret location(No Party Crashers), hang out with friends, eat, drink and be merry! *Halloween Event -- Group Style: What does Jagex have in store for us this year? (Note: If you are attending, please refrain from doing this quest until Halloween night *Bloody-Blue Murder: One Person Hides, everyone else looks. If that person is found, Everyone runs back to 'base' If you die, you're the next hider. Wilderness only, PvP world. Clans Attending: We are looking for clans, as many as want to come, to Co-host this party, If you would like to commit your clan, please sign below: #Dread Knights # Guest List: Please list display name and Clan when Signing up, Thanks. #http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/f/f5/Prayer-cape-%28t%29-inv.png[[Scout Medic|'Scout Medic']] Talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/f/f3/Farming-cape-%28t%29-inv.png #Dd4235, Dread Knights #Jm4851, Dread Knights #Oguh21, Dread Knights Why There? Under Construction The Dread Knights Have been asked this question many times. Why did you pick the Crafting Guild and the Resource Dungeon as a base? Crafting Guild Requirements: 40 Crafting *Housing 7 gold, 6 silver, and 6 clay, the Crafting Guild can be a very good source of income. *The Crafting Guild is, with the possible exception of the mining guild, the largest guild in F2P *The Crafting Guild is a PVP safe zone. *Abundant food located nearby *Located in a reletively untraveled area. *The Crafting Guild provides an easily defensible structure, along with an important crossroads nearby. *Escape is also a feasible option, with Port Sarim Located close at hand. *Falador is a PVP hot zone. Why is this a good thing? Well, lots of people go in, and not a lot come back out. *Relatively close to our second base, the Resource Dungeon at the Dwarven mines. Dwarven Mine Resource Dungeon Requirements: 15 Dungeoneering *Housing 3 Silver, 13 coal, and 6 Mithril, this is an excellent spot for mid-level miners. *Small Space, Relatively untraveled. *Dwarves can be killed for bars. *Bank Deposit box just a few steps away. *Very easily defensible. *Not alot of PKers or pures have even 15 Dungeoneering. *Located near Falador. See above. *Relatively close to our main base, the Crafting Guild. Mining Guild Resource Dungeon? Requirements: 45 Dungeoneering, 60-85 Mining Not In Use Yet. Will be put into service if demand is high enough. *Houses 8 Mithril, 4 Adamantine, and 3 Runite rocks. Enough Said. *Large amounts of profit can be made due to close proximity to a bank. *Few PKers have both 45 Dungeoneering and 60 Mining. *Located in Falador, ensuring that it does not get a lot of traffic. *Small Area. *Located Between out two bases, the Crafting Guild and the Dwarven Mine Resource Dungeon. =Getting In= In order to enter the Dread Knights, there are a few requirements that you must fufill. They are: #For Trainee: No Requirments #For Full Member: 40 Mining, 40 Crafting, 15 Dungeoneering. New Trainees with less than 20 Mining will be assigined the NMCP team, or the New Member Clay Production team. New trainees with more than 20 mining will be assigined to the NMSP or New Members Silver Production The leader of these teams has yet to be detirmined. This team is based in Al Kahrid. For newly joined members who already have 40 Crafting & Mining, they will be assigned to one of three teams; *Clay Production: Members of this team, in addition to standard uniform, are required to carry a Mithril or better pickaxe, and 5-8 jugs. This team mines clay, and turns it into soft clay, and accounts for 30% of the Clan's net income. This team is led by Oguh21. *Silver Production: Members of this team, in addition to standard uniform, must carry: a staff of fire, 100-150 nature runes, a Adamant or better pickaxe, and level 43 magic. This team mines silver, then smelts it inside the guild by use of Superheat Item spell. This group accounts for around 20% of the clan's total income. This team is led by Scout Medic *Gold Production: Members of this team, in addition to standard uniform, are required to carry a Rune pickaxe or better. This team mines gold, and provides the m ain source of the clan's income at about 50%. The Dread Knights do '''accept contracts of protection, as carrying our products to Falador will be dangerous. We are currently looking for people with Combat levels 30-90. These people will not technically be members of the clan, and as such, will recieve payment for their services. It should be noted however that '''The Dread Knights WILL NOT accept responsibility for death and loss of items while on duty, and as such WILL NOT reimburse contracted personell for any death/loss of items sustained. Please note that clan production has been suspended until contracts can be made up with other clans. Inquire on my talk page. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/f/f5/Prayer-cape-%28t%29-inv.png[[Scout Medic|'Scout Medic']] Talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/f/f3/Farming-cape-%28t%29-inv.png Clan History Beginnings The Dread Knights was founded in December of 2009, when Scout Medic got bored and decieded to form an army. He soon attracted two other players, Amber Koynj, and Amber Koinj, who became his first generals. They then proceeded to talk trash about the White Knights while in Falador. After being chased from Falador Castle by a hoard of Pro-White Knight players, Scout, Koynj, and Koinj returned to Falador. A slaughter of White Knights ensued. Betrayal A couple of days later, Scout's top two generals, Amber Koynj and Amber Koinj defected and left the clan. With no more members remaining in the clan, Scout reluctantly shut the clan down. The next few weeks that followed were known as the Dark Ages in the Dread Knights. This drought was short lived however. Revival In the early weeks of January 2010, Scout Medic held a belated birthday party at his house. In attendance were his three friends, soon to become the generals in Dread Knight. At a loss about how to communicate while going cockroach killing, The four friends decided to join Scout Medic's clan chat. And there it was: "Now talking in Channel: Dread Knight" displayed across for screens. And so the Dread Knights were reborn, and that cockroach killing trip became the first clan event. Falador Recruiting Trip One Sunday afternoon in january, the four friends gathered, unsure of what to do. Then it was suggusted by Scout Medic: "Lets go preach the word of Guthix in Falador!" The first service of the "Church of Guthix" took place in the Cow Field north of Lumbridge. It was, to say the least, a fiasco. During the 5 minute service, there were many raspberrys blown, and a large number of *Jagex Censored* from the audience. Neverless the friends were undaunted. Again going to Falador, a couple more services were held in Falador Park. These were marginally better, and the final one ended with the clan's newest member literally praising Guthix. This trip is widely considered to be one of the more sucessful clan trips. The Wilderness Massacre On another clan expedition, this time to claim the bounty of the Lava Maze, the clan ventured deep into the wilderness. About halfway there, the clan encountered a Revenant Hobgoblin. Thus was a famous quote issued: "If we don't move, It wont see us."--Oguh21 We didnt move. It saw us. The clan, knowing running was futile, deciede to stand and fight. Jm4851 and Dd4235 were killed in a matter of seconds, leaving Oguh21 and Scout Medic to combat the beast. For no apparent reason, Oguh21 began running up and down the stairs of the wilderness volcano, leaving Scout Medic to fight the Revenant alone. Nearly 3 swordfish later, Oguh21 finally regained control of his character, and the Hobgoblin finally fell under Oguh's Rune Warhammer, and Scout Medic's Rune Battleaxe. Oguh and Scout stayed to repair the other's gravestones, until the clan finally regrouped at the wilderness volcano with no loss of items. This event became known as the Wilderness Massacre. AoS Period: The Dread Knights Weaken In the period after the Wilderness Massacre, the Dread Knights began to weaken, due to decreased playing time from all four leaders. Then Scout Medic discovered the Runescape Clan Wiki, and the Triumvirate. He also checked out the AoS clan chat, but no one was home, so he left. No sooner had he left, than gr8kingchaos private messaged Scout, accusing him of being a spy. Scout denied it, and put Chaos on his "Ignore" list. King Aeraes then Private messaged Scout, telling him his side of the ZT--AoS war. Scout immediatly threw in his lot with AoS, leaving the Dread Knights in a second dark age. AoS Period Ends, The Dread Knights rebuild, and the Beginning of the Trimuvirate Period With war preparations putting a drain on AoS's resources, and Zerouh offering peace, Scout proposed a peace treaty between ZT and AoS to King Aeraes. King Aeraes declined, so Scout decided to take matters into his own hands, hoping he could negotiate an agreeable offer for both sides. When word got out that Scout was talking with Zerouh, he was branded a traitor, and banned from AoS. After this, Scout recalled the members of the Dread Knights and issued a formal intent to join the Triumvirate. With the Dread Knights officially beginning production in Late February, there is hope that a new era can begin. This Era, however, was not destined to be. Frustrated with the lack of activity in the Triumvirate, the Dread Knights regretfully withdrew. Triumvirate Period Ends, Beginning of the Second AoS Period This period lasted about three months, beginning with Scout Medic's resignation of his clan from Zerouh's Triumvirate. He rejoined AoS, and proved himself trustworthy to King Aeraes, resulting in his promotion back into AoS. Soon after, the Three generals of the Dread Knights, Scout Medic, Jm4851, and Dd4235, became inactive for real life reasons. During this period, the clan recieved a new member, SirN00bsy. After this, Scout removed his clan from AoS, though he himself stayed in as a solitary member. The New Period This period started around the Beginning of June, 2010. With increased activity from all Dread Knights members, there is hope that contracts for ores and bars from other clans will begin flowing in. October 2010 marked the First co-clan event, the Halloween Party! The Dread Knights are looking for Co-hosts to participate Current Members *Scout Medic, Leader, Head diplomat, Combat Leader. *Dd4235, General, Financial Manager, export manager, Mining Unit. *Jm4851, General, Import manager, supplies manager, cook, medic. *Oguh21, General, Head Of clay production, Combat Unit. *Wowonice, Captain, Mining Unit. *LunaTemplar, Lieutenant, Combat Unit. *CoolUpdate, Recruit, Combat Unit. *SirN00bsy, Sargeant, Combat Unit. *Black Ghaust, Lieutenant, Combat Specialist. *Cmasterbnk, The official Dread Knights Bank Unit. *Davy970, Sargeant, Mining Unit. Current Records *Most Levels gained in a day: 26; Jm4851, Crafting from 5-31, 23 February 2010 *Highest Combat: CoolUpdate, 102 *Highest total: CoolUpdate; 1368 Ranking The Dread Knights wear the rarest team capes from level 46 wilderness the colors signify rank: *Dark Red: General *Yellow: Captain *Blue: Lieutenant *Green: Enlisted Favorite Haunts The Dread Knights Have a number of places we like to hang out, chosen either for their beauty, how few people go there, or both. Some will remain secret to all but clan members, but others we will be happy to share with you. If you have a suggestion, feel free to post it Here *The Area around the Monastery. *Rimmington *The Crafting Guild *And other select locations to be divulged at a later time. Gaining Ranks Gaining ranks is relitively easy in The Dread Knights. Ranks can be obtained in two ways: #Reaching designated milestones. #Defeating other players in the "Clan Ladder" Everyone starts off as a Recruit, and can gain ranks by doing the tasks listed above. Any rank can be achieved by the methods above, except for Captain and General. Captains will be chosen by a clan vote, and Generals will be chosen by a vote of the Clan Leader and Generals. After reaching Seargeant, a 30 day period is put in place before you can gain another rank. Milestones Ranks can be gained through reaching these milestones: *25 Combat *50 Combat *75 Combat *100 Combat *40 Crafting *40 Mining *60 in any skill *70 in any skill The Clan Ladder Another way to gain ranks is the "Clan Ladder." Ranks are gained through beating Clan members that are higher on the ladder than you in one on one duels in the Duel Arena. You are not required to accept a challenge made by another player in the clan but you will be bumped down a rank on the ladder if you don't. Wins by forfiet do not count towards rank. Only full clan members can participate in the ladder. One Win is equilvilent to one rank. You can only participate in the clan ladder once a week. New recruits start at the bottom of the ladder. You can only challange players one level above you. If the challanger wins, he/she switches spots with the challanged person. If not, no changes are made to the ladder. The current Ladder is: #Scout Medic (Champion: Combat Level 91) #Oghu21 (Combat Level 66) #LunaTemplar (Combat Level 62) #Wowonice (Combat Level 61) #Jm4851 (Combat Level 53) #Dd4235 (Combat Level 56) #CoolUpdate (Combat Level 102) #Black Ghaust (Combat Level 73) Clan Leaders are to be informed of the Duel before it happens, so they can be informed of the winner, and be ready to update this page Uniform The Dread Knights have uniforms for different occaisions. You are not required to wear them, but it is reccomended so you do not look out of place *Casual: Anything, Worn during everyday duties. *Formal: Brown Apron, Team Cape, Worn during clan meetings. *Combat Formal (Leader) Initiate Armour, Helm of Neitiznot. Emphasizes white and gold. Worn during War meetings, clan wars *Combat Formal:'' Undecided -- Open for discussion.'' *Combat: Best Melee/Range/Mage armour you can wear. Terms And Conditions As a member of the Dread Knights you agree to: #Do your best to participate in clan activities. #Never use vulgarity, homosexual or racist remarks or any other insulting remarks. Keep it clean! #Obey the officers of the clan. #Not leak secrets to enemy clans. #Be polite to everyone, especially members of other clans or prospective clan members. #Make an effort to attend all clan meetings. #And finally, Everyone in this clan is equal. Just because you have a higher rank, or a higher level in a skill, that does not make you "better" than anyone else. We all contribute in our own, equally important way. Category:Clans